


New Year's Courage

by nj_1996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Max Verstappen, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivals to Lovers, Smut, Top Daniel Ricciardo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nj_1996/pseuds/nj_1996
Summary: With Daniel spending Christmas and New Year's at his place in Monaco, on New Year's Eve, Max Verstappen finally finds the courage to do what he has dreamt of for years, to kiss and get fucked by Daniel Ricciardo.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	New Year's Courage

**Author's Note:**

> One shot the second! And my very first work that doesn't have Max/Charles as its dedicated pairing. I was so excited writing this, I hope it shows :D
> 
> I LOVE these boys so much, they're special to me. Also, consent and aftercare are cool and also very good <3
> 
> Love you all, and Happy New Year!

Max groaned as he woke up, a splitting headache already announcing itself behind his eyes with every progressive heartbeat. He brought a hand up for a moment, using his thumb and middle finger to rub at his temples, before letting it fall down to the mattress again. Only it didn’t hit fabric. It hit skin. Warm, supple skin that definitely wasn’t Max’s own.

As the Dutchman slowly opened his more than a little tired eyes, he saw tanned, olive coloured skin spread out underneath him. Gorgeous abs that slowly moved to the rhythm of the man’s breath, and covers that just started just underneath his hips. He was pretty sure who he was in bed with at this point, who he was splayed out half on top of, but all of his hopes and fears were confirmed when he heard a very amused sounding. “G’morning, sunshine. You look like you’re ready for round two.” Followed by an absolutely unmistakably familiar laugh. All of a sudden, the memories came flooding back to him.

***

Max really hadn’t hesitated at all. From the moment he heard that Daniel would be spending the holidays all by himself, he had immediately invited the Aussie to come over to Monaco and stay with him for a week or two instead. It’d be nice, it’d be fun. It would also be slightly torturous for Max to spend so much one-on-one time with the man he’d had a crush on ever since he came into Formula 1 in the first place, but he thought it better not to mention that part.

Without much thought at all, Daniel had agreed, and he joined Max in Monaco a few days before Christmas. He helped with putting up the tree and decorating the apartment, because Max’s absence of Christmas cheer was in Daniel’s words ‘’frankly absolutely appalling’’. In the end they had a nice dinner together, got very much drunk, and just had a great time together. Max had considered doing it that night, but in the end, he wasn’t able to find enough courage to do so.

The days leading up to New Year’s Eve went by practically in a blur. They hung out together, they trained together, they were practically joined at the hip. They watched a movie together the day before New Year’s Eve, a movie that Daniel had insisted was a comedy but turned out to be a horror film of the worst kind. That’s how Max ended up in Daniel’s arms, cuddled to his side. He should’ve been angry for being pranked like that then, but really he wanted nothing more than to kiss the man and take him to bed.

Those thoughts were still constantly in Max’s night through the entirety of the 31st. They had started drinking pretty early in the day, and so both men were very much drunk by the time it approached midnight. They had both dressed up for the occasion, and Max could barely resist looking at Daniel’s bulging arms through his impossibly tight white button down.

‘’FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!’’ They finally both shouted together, embracing one another before Daniel popped the champagne. Maybe the bottle was being a dick, or maybe he was actually doing this on purpose, but the champagne went everywhere, and Daniel ended up being absolutely soaked by it, leaving Max breathless as he stared at the Aussie.

The shirt was now clinging to Daniel’s already very impressive body in the most delicious of ways, and Max could barely contain himself. He subconsciously licked his lips at the view, and had to blink a few times when he suddenly realized that Daniel was talking to him. ‘’Maxy, hello? Glasses?’’ He asked the Dutchman, who cleared his throat and rushed over to the coffee table to bring the champagne flutes to Daniel to fill, much to the Aussie’s giggly delight.

Once their glasses with filled with some of the champagne that had remained in the bottle, Daniel put the thing away and took his glass. ‘’To a new year. And to me finally beating your ass again!’’ He toasted, clinking his glass with Max’s before he took a big sip. He watched Max down his entire glass in one go with a chuckle and hummed as the Dutchman put it down on the coffee table again. ‘’Any New Year’s resolutions then, Maxy?’’ He asked curiously.

He could just watch Max take a deep breath, before the Dutchman surged forward, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his lips against the Aussie’s. Pretty much on instinct, Daniel started to kiss back, letting out a pleased hum when Max almost instantly let him take control. His unoccupied arm found its way around Max’s waist, and Daniel only pulled him in closer as he easily gained access into the man’s mouth and started to play a little with his prey.

When he finally pulled away after a few minutes, Daniel looked into Max’s eyes with a darkened gaze, and an amused smile on his lips. ‘’I think I can help with that resolution.’’ He teased his friend, pulling away for a moment so he could put his glass down. When he looked back, Max was still in the exact same position, and he looked a little helpless. 

Daniel stepped right back into Max’s personal space then, dangerously close to kissing him again and smirking when he moved his head backwards a little as Max tried to catch his lips. He moved to Max’s ear then, placing a kiss on it first before he spoke. ‘’You want me to tell you what to do, don’t you?’’ He whispered, and Max shivered before he grabbed Daniel again, not trusting his knees alone to keep him standing straight. Not when Daniel was being like this.

‘’P-please, Dan.’’ Max finally whispered back, and he swallowed thickly as Daniel pulled away again and looked him up and down, like he was deciding on what to do with him. ‘’How about another New Year’s resolution?’’ The Aussie finally proposed. ‘’Some extra exercising. Because honestly, I would absolutely love to watch you work up a sweat by riding my dick.’’

Max’s brain truly wasn’t working anymore, and so he let out a moan at Daniel’s words as he closed his eyes and put a hand on the frankly rude bulge that had appeared in his pants. He heard Daniel hum in disapproval then, and his hand stopped as his eyes flew open to look at the man. ‘’I thought you wanted me to tell you what to do, Maxy.’’ The Aussie said, before he tutted. ‘’I didn’t tell you to touch yourself.’’ 

He stepped closer to Max again then, a hand gently moving up to caress the Dutchman’s cheek, and Max blushed when he realized he was so fucking turned on by this that he could almost come from Daniel looking at him this way alone. ‘’Have you ever been with a man before, Maxy?’’ He asked curiously, to which Max shook his head. ‘’Hmmmm, then I’ll be sure to not be too rough on you.’’ Daniel assured him, leaning in to kiss him again for a brief moment.

When he pulled away again, he took a deep breath and started to unbutton his shirt. ‘’Why don’t you go ahead to the bedroom and undress and then you can lick all the champagne that’s leaked through off my abs.’’ He proposed with a smirk, chuckling to himself as Max rushed of to do as he was told.

When Daniel joined Max with the remainder of the champagne after a few minutes, having taking a moment to clean up and turn all the lights off since they probably weren’t going to come back to the living room anytime soon, he found the Dutchman on the bed already, lying there in his boxers with a prominent bulge on display. ‘’I thought I told you to take everything off?’’ Daniel remarked as he put the bottle of the nightstand, before he threw his shirt aside and started to undress himself.

Max looked like he was about to try and say something witty in return, but he stopped talking when Daniel took his underwear off and stood in front of him naked as the day he was born. ‘’I…y-yeah…’’ Max finally stammered, stepping out of bed for a moment to take his own underwear off before he got back on.

Daniel joined Max on the bed, leaning over him to kiss the man again as Max had started to look a little nervous. ‘’Relax, yeah? It’s just me, I promise I’ll take good care of you.’’ He said quietly, and Max finally nodded as he stared up into those familiar brown eyes. ‘’Good.’’ Dan said happily, giving his lover a final kiss before he laid back down on his bed and tilted his head downward for a moment suggestively. 

He grabbed the bottle of champagne from the nightstand again and let the booze fall onto his abs. ‘’Go on then, have a nice taste of champagne. And if you do well enough I might even let you blow me.’’ Daniel teased with a grin. Having really gone past the point of any shame, Max excitedly leaned over, ending up on his stomach as he ran his tongue over Daniel’s abs to lick up the champagne.

He moaned softly at the taste, and did his very best to finish all of the booze before it could drip down onto the bed. He finally ended up right next to where Daniel’s hard cock was lying against his stomach, and Max couldn’t resist the little lick the gave the head once he passed it. He was just so curious as to what it would taste like. The taste of Dan’s precum ended up mixing nicely with the champagne, and Max let out a small moan, much to Daniel’s endless delight.

‘’You like that, Maxy?’’ He asked the Dutchman with a grin. ‘’If you want to, you can try and suck me off. Just do what you know you’d like and make sure to pay attention to the teeth.’’ Daniel told Max gently, as he reached out and gently pushed his fingers through the man’s hair. He knew Max was excited to get to it, that much was obvious, but he was quite clearly still nervous and Dan wanted to be sure that he was feeling nice and comfortable.

Max did nod softly at his words and gently wrapped his fingers around Dan’s cock, pointing it up as he bit his lip for a moment. ‘’Fuck…you’re bigger than me.’’ He mumbled, and Daniel started laughing out loud then. ‘’Only you can still be a competitive little shit when you’re about to suck my dick.’’ He teased, before he was promptly shut up as Max wrapped his lips around his cock. ‘’Oh, fuck…’’ Daniel moaned.

Max proved himself to be an absolute natural. Before long he had moved to lie down between Daniel’s legs, and was sucking him off as best he could. It was wet, it was sloppy, and it wasn’t even close to the best blowjob Daniel had ever gotten when it came down to technique, but god, did Max’s unrelenting enthusiasm make up for it. He was so determined to do good, watching Daniel’s every move, every breath, every sound, just to make sure that he was doing exactly what the Aussie liked.

Daniel wasn’t even mad when he looked down at Max was touching himself, because honestly, it was fucking hot that Max was getting off on this. When he felt that it really wouldn’t be long before he’d come, he gently pushed Max off, which earned him a frown from the Dutchman. ‘’Eeeaaasy there, tiger. Don’t wanna come in your pretty mouth when I can come inside of you.’’ He teased with a wink, and Max was promptly shut up.

‘’Where do you keep your lube?’’ He then asked curiously, and Max nodded towards the nightstand as he wiped his mouth. Daniel found the bottle without much difficulty, and hummed softly as he opened it and put some on his fingers. ‘’Get up here a bit, Maxy. Gonna finger you open for me.’’ He informed the man, and once Max had gotten into position, Daniel sat down on his knees next to him.

He leaned down to press a kiss to Max’s ass cheek first, before he pushed the Dutchman’s legs open and teased his index finger at his hole. ‘’Have you ever been fingered before, Maxy?’’ He asked curiously. Max’s breathing was already trembling a little just from the promise of what was to come, and he blushed as he nodded softly. ‘’Y-yeah…’’ He told Daniel, who smirked. ‘’Wanna tell me how and when and what for?’’ He asked then, only to push his finger inside when Max buried his face in the fabric of the mattress, rather than tell him.

‘’F-fuck…’’ The Dutchman exclaimed as Daniel’s fingers entered him, and he let out a small whine. ‘’I-I finger myself sometimes when I think of you…’’ He finally admitted, and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing that Daniel had heard all night. ‘’Fuck, you’re such a desperate boy for me, aren’t you?’’ The Aussie asked as he leaned down to press kisses along Max’s spine. 

He pushed a second finger in then, scissoring the Dutchman open who was already barely able to form a coherent thought anymore. ‘’Y-yes, Dan. Want you so fucki-OH!’’ He exclaimed, absolutely losing it when Daniel finally found his prostate with his fingers. 

‘’Hmmm, what was that, sweetcheeks? I didn’t quite catch that last bit.’’ Daniel said, adding a third finger soon after to make sure that Max was well and truly prepped to take him. ‘’I…I…please fuck me, Daniel. I need you so bad…’’ Max mumbled. He was withering around on the bed a little, and Daniel noticed that Max was rubbing himself against the mattress in an attempt to get himself off.

‘’Hmmm, if we’d done this more often I’d spank you for trying to get off like this, Maxy.’’ Daniel informed him quietly, and he grinned when Max’s hips instantly stopped moving at his words. Daniel pulled his fingers out then, lying down next to Max and using the lube to get his cock ready to enter his lover. ‘’Come on then.’’ He finally said as he saw Max staring breathlessly at him. ‘’I told you you were going to have to ride my dick. And I keep my word.’’ He said with a smirk.

Max seemed uncertain for a moment, giving Daniel a bit of a frown as he bit his lip. ‘’Dan, can’t you just…’’ He said, and Daniel was quick to lean over and kiss his lover. ‘’I would, but I have wanted to have you for so long that I’m not so sure I can hold myself back, Maxy. This way you can set the pace, do as much as you’re comfortable with. I want you to enjoy yourself. I don’t want to hurt you.’’ He said quietly.

‘’How are you this fucking gallant when you’re also a dominant prick who’s about to fuck me?’’ Max asked with a smile, and Daniel chuckled again. ‘’Because I’m Daniel fucking Ricciardo of course.’’ He replied with a wink, before he started to teasingly jerk himself off. ‘’Well come on then, or I’ll find another pretty boy to fuck as a New Year’s celebration.’’

Max really did not need to be told again. He straddled Daniel’s legs, bracing himself for a moment on the Aussie’s chest as Daniel held his cock up for Max to sink down onto. As he did, Max let out a long moan, before he finally sat down completely, his head thrown back and scrunched up in discomfort. Daniel watched closely, suppressing his urge to take what he wanted and go to town on Max in favour of gently stroking his thigh. ‘’You okay, Maxy?’’ He asked quietly, and the Dutchman nodded quickly. ‘’Y-yeah, just…so full…’’ He mumbled.

He needed another minute, before his hips finally started to move, and Daniel allowed himself to just relax and enjoy the ride. He watched Max, this boy that he had watched grow into a man. His rival turned friend, and now lover. He watched as Max started to bounce on his dick, moaning deeply as he found his own prostate and chased his orgasm with every move of his hips.

‘’Daniel, Daniel, fuck. Feels so good. So good to have you inside me.’’ Max told him, and fuck if Daniel wasn’t weak for having Max talk to him like that. ‘’Doing so good, baby. Look like you’re absolutely made for taking it.’’ He praised in return, and the smile that grew onto Max’s face only encouraged him. ‘’Wanna do this all the time. Bend you over and have you take my dick. Reward you by coming inside of you every time you have a good race.’’

Really it was all too much for Max to take. The incredibly feeling of Daniel’s cock inside of him, along with the endless amount of dirty talk that the Aussie had for him sent Max right over the edge. He cried his lover’s name a final time before he was coming, shooting his load all over Daniel and the hand that he was jerking himself off with as he rode the man. The sight of Max falling apart on top of him was what did it for Daniel. He came the moment that the first of Max’s cum landed on his chest, shooting his load inside of his lover with a low, long moan. 

As he started to come down from his high, Max pretty much collapsed on top of Daniel, breathing shallowly as he nuzzled his face into his lover’s neck and breathed him in. ‘’Fuck, Maxy…’’ Daniel finally mumbled, moving the Dutchman around a little so that he could very gently pull out of him. He slowly rolled them over then, placing a kiss on Max’s nose. ‘’I’ll be back in a moment to clean you up, babe. Wait here, yeah?’’ He said softly, giving Max a warm smile before he left to go to the bathroom.

Daniel made sure to clean himself up there as quickly as he could. It was Max’s first time getting fucked after all, and so he wanted to make sure the aftercare was as good as he could possibly make it. He wetted a washcloth to clean the man up with before he returned, and started chuckling once he did. Max had already fallen asleep, snoring quietly as he was spread out on the bed, looking like an absolutely delicious mess.

Daniel cleaned his lover up very gently, before he joined him on the bed again, wrapping his arms around Max and pulling him in close. Max started to mumble a little, nuzzling his face into Daniel’s chest as he crawled half on top of the man, before he sighed happily. It made Dan chuckle and shake his head, and he gently played with Max’s hair as he looked down at him. ‘’Love you, Maxy.’’ He whispered, before he too finally went to sleep after a night well spent.


End file.
